total_drama_crazinessfandomcom-20200214-history
Jarrod-Raelynn-Nicki
Quotes Here Comes Trouble! Ciara: Barbara, thank you for throwing an awesome party at your house! Barbara: You're welcome, CiCi. Oh my gosh, Shake It Off by Taylor Swift is playing! Jarrod: I'm gonna get the ball in the cup this time... Julian: Hurry up, because I want a turn. Jarrod: Just a sec. (throws the Ping-Pong ball and it lands in Nicki's cleavage) Oops. Hey Nicki, can I please have my Ping-Pong ball back? Nicki: Nuh-uh, you're gonna have to reach into my candy jar! (Jarrod puts his hand in Nicki's cleavage) Jarrod: Nice. (Eileen starts choking) Ciara: Oh my god, Eileen's choking! Somebody give her save her! Jessie: Don't worry, I've got this! (wraps Eileen around her chest and starts saving her) Danton: I don't know what Jessie's doing to Eileen but those positions look gay. Diego: Don't be a dummy Danton, Jessie and Eileen are dating each other. Danton: Eww. (Eileen stops choking and collapses to the ground, Jessie then gives her CPR) Eileen: Thanks Jessie for saving me. (kisses her) Jessie: That's what I do. (French kisses Eileen) CPR Class Danton: Why the fuck do we have to do a CPR class during 5th period English? Derry: Because nobody knew how to save Eileen at Barbara's party. Miss Hawes: Ok, first thing in CPR is check if your victim is breathing first. 1 hour later... Miss Hawes: Congratulations everyone, you are all now official CPR professionals. Josh: Aw cool, a certificate with my name on it! I feel so fucking proud! Josh and Derry's Unexpected Surprise Josh: So Derry, what shall we do now we received these CPR certificates? Derry: Let's look out for someone who is in need for CPR I guess. (Nicki moans loudly) Josh: (gasps) Oh my god, sounds like somebody's in danger! Let's go save their lives! Derry: Way ahead of you, Josh. (kisses him on the cheek) 3 minutes later... Derry: Is everyone ok, Josh and I heard some noi... OMG VAGINA!! (faints) Josh: Uh Derry, are you ok? Don't worry, I'll carry you to my house and we'll watch guys doing other guys together. (leaves the house and closes the door) Jarrod: What was that noise? Nicki: Nothing honey. Now shut up and bang me! Jarrod: Ok! Josh and Derry Announces Some Awkward News Josh: So anyways you guys, after school Derry and I saw Jarrod having sex with another girl and it obviously wasn't Raelynn. Eileen: Do you have any clue which girl Jarrod fucked? Derry: Yep, she had a tattoo of an anaconda on her lower back and another tattoo on her right butt cheek. Eileen: Woah, that girl must have been a bigger slut that me and my girlfriend Jessie combined. Josh: Of course she was. Eileen Finds Out Eileen: Hey Nicki, I was wondering if you had sex with Jarrod Gaile a few days ago because I'm looking for a black girl with a tattoo on her right butt cheek. Nicki: Back off you fucking skank! I need to fucking shower so badly after our gym teacher wore all of us out. (takes her pants off) Eileen: (reads the tattoo on Nicki's right butt cheek) How am I dissing you with my sexy booty? call 555 - 0736 - 3216. (Dials the number on her iPhone) Hey Nicki, I'm looking for the girl who had intercourse with Jarrod a few days ago and she has a tattoo on her right butt cheek. Ciara: Uh Eileen, Nicki's the one who had sex with Jarrod! Eileen: Oh shit, I'm so telling Raelynn. Jarrod Gets Busted. Eileen: Hey Rae-Rae. I know this is a bad time but your man Jarrod Randall Gaile had sex with Nicki 3 days ago. Raelynn: WHAT!? Eileen: Yep, and to prove it I made these dolls representing Nicki and Jarrod's sex scene as what Josh told me earlier. Eileen: (in Jarrod's voice) I'm Jarrod and I'm going to fuck you so bad Nicki. Eileen: (in Nicki's voice) And I'm Nicki and I'm gonna use my fake body to bang Jarrod. (moans and groans) Raelynn: (grabs the Jarrod Doll and crushes it) Jarrod Gaile, you're dead! 2 hours later... Jarrod: Hey Rae-Rae, what's up? Raelynn: (throws spaghetti at Jarrod) How dare you cheat on me!? Jarrod: What do you mean? Raelynn: Eileen told me that you had sex with that fake skank Nicki. Jarrod: Well her booty lured me in. I didn't know what to do next. Raelynn: That's it Jarrod, our relationship together is more over than Guy McKenna's career as coach of the Gold Coast Suns! Jarrod: Who the fuck is he? Raelynn: My Social Studies teacher Mrs. Michaels is Australian and she is so obsessed with the AFL. So anyways, we're through! I don't want to see you ever again! (flips Jarrod off) Jarrod: Argh, I am so going choke blue-bandanna wearing slut to death for telling Raelynn about this! Trivia * This episode is based on the Family Guy episode Cleveland-Loretta-Quagmire. Gallery Jarrod Meat Shot.png|Raelynn throws spaghetti at Jarrod during 6th period after she found out he had sex with Nicki. Eileen Choking.png|Eileen choking at Barbara's party Category:Season 5 Category:Episodes